If you can dream it You can do it Part 1
by Papufu
Summary: Two girls from two different worlds. One uncanny place. Read on and comment to find out what happens when love happens in the most unlikely of places. First part


/ This is my first attempt at writing an fan fiction so I hope that you guys will enjoy it. Well I mainly ship faberry because I find them hot so please no hating on me because I don't ship monchele or i ship them less then my OTP .I respect all ships and all characters and I love glee. This is mainly a pilot test so please comment if there are any improvements for me to make. Looking forward to your replies :D –Joel

Pairing: Faberry ( Quinn is 24 years old and Rachel is 23)

Rating: K+

**If you can dream it, you can do it**

" Doh ray me fah so la te dohhh, ahem-AHEM AHM", coughed Rachel. It was a cold and lonely night in New York. This was not the first for her however. It had been months since Rachel had broken up with her ex boyfriend for cheating on her and she would rather be alone than with someone who always made her upset. Rachel Berry was your typical girl next door standing at 5 foot 2 inches or 1.6 meters for those who follow the metric system, except for one thing. She had big dreams. Ever since the age of 13 she wanted to be a performer on Broadway. The bright lights, the music, the makeup and the audience, yes that's right! The audience. Rachel loved being in the centre of attention. She loved it when all eyes were on her and when she received large and powerful rounds of applauses after her performance. It gave her more confidence, telling her that she still had what it takes to be a star.

Yet despite all this Miss Berry never had a pleasant high school life. Her extremely huge ego and the fact that she liked attention always made her the target for verbal insults and physical humiliation- especially from the "cooler kids". She was the kind of girl that you would avoid in fear that you would be ostracised by the popular people despite knowing deep down that if you two were alone together, she would strike up a good conversation with you and she did. She had two good friends, Melissa and Kurt both whom stood by her regardless of the circumstances.

So her high school life went by like that- singing, performing, studying and the occasional sleepover. She always did extra credit. Just in case she needed it and it did pay off when she was accepted into NYADA for a college education. It was a **dream come true** for her at that time and she happily left for NYC leaving her family and her two closest friends behind. Things got better from then on. She made new friends and was given more opportunities for her to showcase her talent. Now the upcoming rookie musical was a good start for her to show herself that dreams do come true if you dare to believe in them.

"Alright Rachel, it may be late, it may be cold but you are gonna practice this till it becomes perfect. That's right P-E-R-F-E-C-T. PERFECT and nothing less." She took a drink of warm herbal tea and stood in position - her long black hair tied neatly into a bun and her hands positioned at her diaphragm. She started singing her scales again but it was always at the last note where she would cough ferociously and the cycle would repeat. Yet, it wasn't until near midnight where she started to panic.

"What on earth is going on with my throat?!" she raged at herself. "I'm not going to pass the auditions for the musical at this rate. I need to do something." She slammed into her bed, frustrated and looked up into dark ceiling_. I gave up my family and friends to be able to get a shot at getting into the musical, its literally all that i have. I have to get in! I just have to and I'm not going to let anything get in my way. ESPECIALLY not a stupid throat problem. _With that she drifted to sleep.

At the opposite end of Manhattan though, was a completely different story. Quinn Fabray, a blonde lady with beautiful hazel eyes, taller than Rachel by a few centimetres with a slim build was on top of her world.

Tucked nicely in her bed at her penthouse apartment one would never imagine that Quinn has a sad background, having gotten drunk and date raped when she was a teen, she was forced to give her child away when she was born even though she wanted so desperately to raise her child herself. Yet circumstances were bad and she knew that sacrifices had to be made if she ever wanted to finish her education.

Soon after the incident Quinn transferred schools in hopes of finding a new life and she soon found something she loved – Science. She quickly developed an aptitude for biology and chemistry , loving the molecules and how life actually worked on such a beautiful scale. She was a year older then her grade because of the pregnancy and all that big hooha but it really didn't matter to her. She was shy but respected, smart and yet quiet but most importantly she was a hidden prodigy. She graduated her high school only when she was 20 years old but she did so with a perfect GPA of 4 and a colourful portfolio that any geek would be jealous of. Competitions, Olypiads and Science fairs were all in her testimonial and before long, she got offered a place at MIT ( Massachusetts Institute of Technology) - the world's top university.

Her college years were a blast as she finally found a place that she could call home, decent students, excellent professors and not forgetting huge research labs. She soon graduated at the top of her year being a dean's lister and an undergraduate researcher. She was soon posted to New York for her masters work programme where she and her good friend Joel would be working together on cancer research.

"BRINGGGG!" The alarm rang out loud and Quinn cheerfully smacked it. "Joel! Wake up! We need to go **now** or we will be late!" She said to her roommate knocking at his door.

"Alright.." he replied in a really sleepy voice. "I'll be out soon. Let me have a shower first."

With that Quinn took a shower of her own and made breakfast for the both of them. Within the next 30 minutes they were on the bus and were off to Lenox Hill, the best hospital in Manhattan, where they were doing their research. Quinn had never been happier her entire life. She finally overcame her rough past and was now looking forward to a bright and beautiful future.

"Hey! Melissa! Oh yeah my throat is acting up again. Yeah! I know right. I mean out of all times now?! Alright I'm there. I'll call ya back. Love ya BFF, bye!" Rachel hanged up the phone as she entered the huge and beautiful building of Lenox hill Hospital where she had made an appointment to check out her throat. "I really hope it's just a sore and it will go away after some meds" she thought to herself. With the upcoming audition and her final year assessment coming up, the stakes were too high for her to be critically ill now. Or even worse- for her to lose her voice.

She knocked on the door and entered. "Doctor Benjamin?" she asked nervously.

"Yes... Yes... come in Miss Berry I was expecting you. What seems to be the problem for you today?" He smiled and gestured for her to take a seat as he read her records

"Well my throat is acting up. I mean" Rachel said with a face full of fear.

"Hmm. Miss Berry you sound normal to me" He smiled again. "Well would you mind saying or singing something seeing that you come from NYADA" He chucked in a friendly tone. "And maybe stick out your tongue after that so I can check your throat please."

Rachel immediately felt at ease with this particular Doctor after his last joke and she began to sing " Laaaa La la laaa- ahemmm grhem" her throat acted up after the last note. "Well doctor you see what i mean?"

Dr. Benjamin plainly smiled and nodded. "Don't worry Rachel. You are fine. The cold weather along with the intense vibration of the vocal chords coming from the high note has caused a minor sore in the larynx. The problem doesn't come from the voice box but by breathing in the cold air when you are singing. Nothing to worry about. I'll prescribe come medicine for your soar and something to moisten the cavity area. Have a good day and take care of yourself!"

Rachel thanked him and smiled as she left his office. _Thank Goodness it was nothing major_. Just a couple of days and she would be singing again.

As she was sitting at the reception waiting to pay the bills, a slim blonde girl wearing a lab coat caught her eye. She appeared to be frantically searching for someone and yet she should not be a doctor because she was too young. Soon that girl was out of sight but still racing through Rachel's mind. She had this strange feeling about her. It was a sense of attraction but it was too shallow to be a crush or love. Sure Rachel had girl crushes before, such as that of Melissa and maybe her ex dance friend Lea but she had only seen that girl for a few minutes or even seconds maybe. Just as she stopped thinking about that blonde girl she felt a warmth breath behind her and she jumped in fright.

"WHOA WHOA. Hey Miss relax." Quinn was taken aback by Rachel's reaction when she merely tapped her back but just as Rachel spun around Quinn knew why. "The girl which was in front of her was the most beautiful person she seen in her entire life. That short stature, that perfect smile and the neatly tied up hair. She was so mesmerized that she had forgotten why she was looking for her in the first place.

"I-Is that my wallet?" Rachel was trying her best to talk as her heart was pounding and she was starting to get nervous. She could tell that the blonde had feelings for her too.

"Y-yeah." Quinn snapped herself out of her dream like state and handed over the wallet trying to look professional but she couldn't help blushing and help noticing that girls red face. "I-Im sorry did I give you a fright there?" She said sheepishly

"Erm. No actually quite the contrary!" Rachel let out a giggle as she stuck her hand out. "I'm Rachel Berry. Thank you so much for returning me my purse. I didn't even realise that it was missing."

Quinn quickly took her hand and shook it. "Well we followed you off the bus and then your purse fell out when you put your phone into your handbag. You were in such a rush we couldn't catch up to you. I'm so glad I finally found you!" Quinn said grinning, still feeling butterflies in her stomach. "Well. I have to go. Catch you soon!" With that Quinn handed Rachel a name card with her personal phone number and written on it was a note saying "call me!"

For the rest of the day Quinn was not able to concentrate on her research as the few minutes encounter with an angel kept running thought her mind, she even made a few critical errors but, luckily, they were spotted by her partner.

As for Rachel, well, let's just say she told Melissa she was in love with a mysterious Doctor named Quinn.

That night, even though both of them were miles apart in the city that never sleeps, their minds and hearts were on the same page - each other. Soon Rachel plucked up the courage to call Quinn and here was what happened next.

"RINGGGGGG"


End file.
